


Just Another Normal Day

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a Go salon in Chinatown...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 20 / Chinatown Fiction
> 
> And written in honor of Shindou's 19th birthday :)

Standing at the ancient door, Hikaru looked at the instructions again. “This is the place,” he said.

Inside was but a single playing board with a pattern of black and white stones.

“Hikaru, you said that there would be someone strong to play here,” Sai whined.

A great dragon appeared then, bejeweled in pearly scales and claws, its eyes, faceted rubies.

“Kill me or die in the trying.”

Untroubled, Hikaru looked over the game and placed but a single stone. And with a gnashing of teeth, the dragon faded away.

“Hikaru…!” Sai wailed. 

“You get the next dragon,” Hikaru promised.

**Author's Note:**

> “Dragon” is also the Go term for a long shape of connected stones.


End file.
